


Remembering Her Wings

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was remembering what it was like to fly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Her Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the prompts I received at the trope_bingo community and am now posting during their amnesty period.  
> In regards to this fic, I don't think it was directly stated in the series human turned gargoyles like Elisa, remembered their brief time as Gargoyles or don't remember it at all. Otherwise if it has been, then I'm just playing around in my corner of the series and it's canon.

She misses being able to fly.

Or rather glide as it were, according to her Clan.

She misses the feeling that comes with flying of her own choice. She both hates and is grateful to Puck for the opportunity to be a gargoyle and to be able to fly.

It was exhilarating being able to fly like her Clan and feel the wind currents with her new wings. Days after the incident with Puck, she would find herself dreaming about being able to fly like the others and in the end, she would wake up disappointed that she doesn't have them anymore.

Now she just watches her Clan fly high above her and flies with Goliath when he asks to her come fly with him, reminiscing about that night that she had spent a few hours being a Gargoyle.

She isn't afraid to admit that she misses the damn things. Or that she misses the short time that she had spent in the air with Goliath learning how to fly. That she misses sharing the sky with him in that short time.

She knows that her co-workers and her captain would think that she is crazy if she tried to talk with any of them about having wings and what it was like to fly.

She is angry and saddened about the loss of something that she had for a short time, even if they weren't meant to be anything more than Demona attempting to find another way to get rid of her and her fellow humans. So she doesn't say anything to her human friends and family nor to her Clan.

Sometimes she feels foolish for having been convinced that she would make a good Gargoyle or had even grown up as one of them, as a member of the Clan. She thought that she had banished all thoughts about the wings, until she had met Angela and all the other Gargoyles that the Avalon journey had taken the little group on.

Causing her to miss it all over again.

Making her acknowledge to herself alone that she misses learning from Goliath about flying with her new wings. Acknowledging that she misses the wings even more.

Missing the freedom of having wings that allowed her to the chance of not being carried by Goliath for once.

Looking back on it, she knows that she had been given an opportunity to understand her Clan and Goliath much better than before. An opportunity to figure out what direction to take the relationship that she had with Goliath, whether or not that they would ever be anything more than what they were now. She respected him and the friendship that his Clan had with her, to think about if he wanted her as human or Gargoyle.

“Elisa?”

She glances over at Angela as the younger female comes towards her and gives her a slight smile as she stands beside with her back to the Clan.

“Oh hey, Angela. Did you need something?”

“You were looking pretty distant just now and I was wondering about what it was that you were thinking about.”

Her heart lurches slightly as she thinks about how to respond to the younger female's question and her eyes move past her wings to take in the wings of the rest of the Clan. She also notes that Hudson and Goliath are attempting and failing to appear as though they are not listening to their conversation. She brings herself back to the matter of Angela's question and keeps the slight smile in place.

“I was remembering what it was like to fly.”


End file.
